


Reunion in Askr

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Masks, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Conrad finally arrives in Askr and reunites with his adorable sister.





	Reunion in Askr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at vanilla sex but I like these two a lot. If there is interest I'll write a second chapter w/ Fallen Celica domming Conrad.

Celica watched her masked brother remove her clothing delicately, his hands gently caressing the now exposed skin. She wondered what he thought as he took off her armor, boots, running a gloved hand up her legs, careful and calculated moves that caused her body to shiver. 

Nothing fathomed the masked knight who kept a cool composure. He didn't remove her knee-high tights, but took off everything else, admiring the girl underneath him. "Anthiese," the knight whispered under his mask. "...So beautiful."

They reunited when Conrad arrived at Askr earlier today. The moment Celica spotted the familiar mask and hair, she ran up to him and hugged him. A befitting interaction for the public where Alm and the rest of her friends joined them. Conrad hugged her back with a tight squeeze and smiled before removing his mask. He wanted to sweep her away and take her someplace private. Now that it was nightfall, Conrad had the opportunity to truly reunite with his sister. 

He ran his gloved fingers over Celica's panties and watched her twitch from the teasing. It brought a smile to his masked face. All he did was use two fingers to rub her through the cloth, and her underwear already had a wet spot. He continued to tease his sister with his gloves, knowing the lack of friction made her hungry for more.

"Conrad," Celica spoke with a whisper, her voice trembling before her brother went any further. "Remove your mask, please...?" she asked, desperately wanting to feel Conrad's lips against her skin.

Conrad hesitated as his gloved fingers traced the lace of Celica's panties. He took a moment before he shook his head no and pulled them down. Conrad needed the mask to appear as a charming, dashing knight in front of his sister, confident in handling her body. If he removed it, he would no doubt become flustered and embarrass himself. "Not yet," he said and removed Celica's underwear. "Not now.”

To impress his sister, Conrad removed his gloves with his teeth, tossing them aside. He was impressed with himself and gave a triumphant chuckle in his head. Celica blushed at the display and watched Conrad move towards her, brushing two fingers by her entrance. He handled her with care and used her slick to lubricate his fingers, taking precious time to tease her before putting one in, and then the other, watching Celica’s chest rise from her quickened breaths. With her arm above her head, biting her lips, she laid back and felt Conrad’s fingers stretch her out.

As much as Conrad wanted to lean down and remove his mask so he could kiss Celica’s lips, he held himself back, keeping the masquerade of a dashing knight. He curled his fingers inside Celica and smiled at the whimpers coming from his sister. She tried her best to keep her voice low, but as Conrad went deeper, teasing her clit from time to time, Celica couldn't stop herself from moaning, hiding her red face. 

Conrad adored his sister and her reactions. He ached to go further and pulled his fingers away, heart leaping at how Celica whined from the exit, frowning. “Don’t worry, Anthiese. I won’t let you wait any longer,” Conrad reassured her, his words a substitute for the emotions hidden under his mask. Impatient, he rushed to take his aching cock out. With a hushed groan, Conrad rubbed against Celica’s cunt, preparing her. Gods, she was dripping wet, and he easily slid inside her, letting out a surprised moan. "Anthiese... Tell me, does it feel good…?" he asked before continuing. 

"Yes, Conrad," Celica cupped her brother's face and caressed him lovingly. Her fingers trailed to his mask. "It feels good, so good," she trembled when Conrad pushed himself inside her. He allowed her to remove the mask, and the moment it was gone, they hungrily kissed each other, a desperate kiss they waited so long for. Conrad began to thrust while he tasted Celica's soft lips, muffling their moans. 

"Gods, Anthiese," he pulled away for air and whimpered. So much for being a dashing knight, Conrad thought to himself. But after being apart from Celica for so long, he didn't care. The siblings embraced each other lovingly, sharing a moment of ecstasy as they locked lips. Conrad reached her deepest part, gently slamming into her right where it felt good. They no longer had shame. If anyone walked past Conrad's room, they would hear quiet, muffled moans, the bed creaking and their names spoken with pleasure. 

Just being inside his sister brought Conrad to the edge, rhythmically thrusting his throbbing cock inside Celica's tight, wet cunt, groaning each time he went in and out of her walls. Celica had her legs around his waist and it encouraged him to keep going even if it meant finishing inside her. "Oh, Anthiese," Conrad whimpered, the facade of a sharp dashing knight fading away. "Does it feel good, my sister?" he asked, only wanting the best for his sibling. 

"Mhm," Celica nodded. "Right there, Conrad - yes, keep going," her toes curled at the approach of her orgasm and she tugged on Conrad's clothes. "Don't stop, brother, please," she begged. Celica cried out his name, forgetting about the rooms next to them and the implications her words brought.

Conrad felt Celica's walls tighten around his cock, her legs forcing him to stay in place. She looked adorable in front of Conrad and he enjoyed every squeal and cry she let out. His cock throbbed and desperately needed to release - he couldn't hold it any longer and leaned close to Celica. The siblings shared a kiss as they came together, silencing their moans for the moment. When Conrad released inside his sister, he noticed how warm Celica felt and moved again to push his seed deeper into her. He missed the sensation and happily put every drop into Celica. 

Celica lowered her legs and whimpered when Conrad pulled out. She was exhausted, sleepy, and took a moment to collect her breath before she sat up. There was a noticeable wet spot on the bed. 

"I missed you, Anthiese. How are you feeling?" Conrad asked before he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. Celica let out a giggle. Even without the mask, he was still an overprotective brother and put her first. 

"I'm good, Conrad," Celica smiled. "What about you? I know you were waiting for this all day." 

Conrad turned red. "Yes, I was…" he sheepishly said. "We should have caught up before doing all this. I'm impatient, aren't I?" 

Celica giggled once more. "Don't worry about it. We have all the time here in Askr." she reached for her discarded panties and quickly slid them back on. She didn't want to make more of a mess on the sheets. "Oh, no, I don't have any clothes to sleep in… I left them in my room." 

"Oh! Don't worry your adorable little head, Anthiese," Conrad said. He came to the rescue by taking off his shirt. "Here. I can sleep shirtless. I am a man, after all." 

He pulled the blanket away from Celica and instead of offering her his shirt, Conrad dressed her himself. It was far too big and loose on her, but behind closed doors, it didn't matter. "I love you, my sister," he whispered to Celica.

"I love you, too, Conrad," Celica said and held Conrad's hand as she laid back down. Conrad snuggled up next to her, sharing one final kiss before they drifted to sleep.


End file.
